Nova & DoomTigere
by doomtigere
Summary: A boy and a dragon tiger from a different dimension and no memory except there names join the young justice team. Claimer: i do own NovaLord & DoomTigere. disclaimer: i don't own any YJ characters.
1. Chapter 1: found

**Chapter 1: found**

"Batman!" someone called out, "we have a huge surge of energy on earth, somewhere in the amazon rain forest".

"Put it on screen" Batman said, gasps were drown from all the people around, as a big red Beam erupted from a volcano all the way out into space, _how did a volcano get in the amazon? _Batman thought rubbing his chin.

"What should we do?" someone called, others looking worried.

"Make sure that civilians are out of the way, and get a team down there to examine the Beam" Batman said. But just then, the Beam stopped. Everyone gasped, there was a huge circle of trees scorched into the ground, but the volcano was surprisingly still there. "get a team to examine that volcano" Batman said.

Green Arrow, The Flash, and Wonder Women, headed to the hanger bay, they didn't have a zeta tube that close to the amazon, so they took a shuttle down to earth. They landed close to the volcano opening the doors to the shuttle, they got out and walked up too the opening off the volcano, Wonder Women flying.

They looked down "Holy crap,that's a long way down!" Flash said shocked.

"do they normally go that deep?" Green Arrow asked.

"Well if all the lava's gone, it could" Wonder Women answered.

Green Arrow, latched himself and Flash to a rope sticking it into the ground, they descended Wonder Women flying. "somethings down there" Wonder Women said looking down, the others turned to look down they two saw something big.

"What is it?" Green Arrow asked.

"I don't know" Wonder Women said.

"Fly down there and find out" Green Arrow commanded.

She flew down and gasped, "What is it?" Flash asked.

"I don't know" she replied."it looks like a tiger but it has wings" she gasped again "theirs a boy" she called. she touched a little device in her ear and called Batman, "Batman get down here! you will want to see this".

Batman, and Superman came down in another shuttle, they descended the volcano and examined the seen. there was a some kinda best wrapped around the boy, it looked like a tiger but it had wings like a dragon, but its teeth and claws were bigger then a tiger's, the hole thing was about 6 feet long including its tail, 3 feet wide and 4 feet tall.

"what is it?" Wonder Women asked.

"I don't know" Batman replied.

"what should we do?" Wonder Women asked.

this time Batman said "take them both to the Watchtower well examine them there".

**5 months, 2 week, and 6 days later.**

Batmen was looking at the test results and at the boy, they had moved him to mount justice just encase he woke up, they didn't want him to freak out if he woke up on a space ship, Batman now looked at the test results again, the face recognition scan didn't help it couldn't find a match. he was definitely not normal he had strange energy readings all around him and the same thing with the dragon, tiger, or whatever that thing was, they couldn't find anything about them besides there age, the boy was about 12 and after a lot of searching the tiger or dragon thing, was surprisingly only around 8 years old.

**The next day.**

"Batman! Batman! zrrt the tigers zrrt its zrrt g-going zrrt way zrrt respond zrrt respond zrrrrromp" the com went dead.

"Whats wrong?" Batman said running into the mission briefing room.

"I don't know" Robin said, "but we have an incoming target heading strait for us!"

"Were are the others" Batman asked Robin.

"Megan's still in the kids room, Artemis, Super-boy, and Aqua-lad are in the training room and kid-Flash is in his room" Robin replied.

"Get them up here" he told Robin.

zrrt, zrrt ,zrrump, the com went as Batman rebooted it, "Batman cumin are you there" hawk-man asked from the other side of communications.

"I'm here, now whats heading for use" Batman replied.

"The tiger thing, it woke up and smashed trough every thing, looking desperate, Superman tried to stop it but to no avail, and now its heading strait for you!" hawk-man told Batman, just as the kids entered with Black Canary .

"Whats happening" they all said in unison.

"The beast that was with the boy is on a rampage, and is heading strait for us" Batman said told them. just then they all heard a screech and a explosion as a hole appeared in the side of the mountain, the beast flu in and landed on the floor, it actually looked quite cute except for the bright red flames cumming off of its fur covered scales.

Batman and Canary moved between it and the team. But then it sniffed the air and to everybody's surprise it started waging its tail and jumped up and down, now looking cuter then every, it looked like a cute kitten with wings and huge blueish red eyes it sniffed the air.

"Awe" Megan and Artemis said "its so cute"

then it took off down the hall sniffing around and still looking cute, even Batman had to admit it was adorable it started going up the stairs Batman went after it the others close behind.

"its heading for the boy!" Batman said to everyone. they all entered the boys room and stared, the tiger jumped onto the bed and snuggled around the boy. adorable couldn't even begin to describe this seen, it was way beyond adorable.

"It came all this way just to snuggle!" Black canary said bewildered, and looking at batman to see his reaction to this surprising event.

"apparently" Batman said looking nun-surprised. the others looking in awe of this truly adorable seen, they probable won't be moving for awhile, Batman didn't care though he thought it was cut too, so he would let them be.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**Sorry, i'v been having trouble doing basically anything, and due to this i have to ask for a vote on which of my books shall continue this book, or Flames of Justice remember that you can only vote once i will add up all votes on Saturday and if its a tie a family member of mine will choose to vote all you need to do is review the book you want to continue and say " I VOTE FOR THIS BOOK TO CONTINUE" **

**Chapter 2: Waking up**

the boy stirred feeling the warmth from the tigers fur, Megan had been watching him for a day, since the tiger dragon jumped on to the bed, she saw the movement and could hear the boy muttering.

"hes waking up" Megan said to the others telepathically.

there was a clutter of feet up the stairs, then Black canary entered the others following her into the room and looking at the boy, "Robin go call Batman" canary commanded, Robin left at a run down the stairs.

"Ugh" they all herd the boy groan, as he rubbed his eye and sat up with a blank expression on his face.

just then they all herd the zeta tube call out "BATMAN 02." then Robin ran in fallowed closely by Batman.

" Ware am I" the boy said looking a little drowsy.

Batman stepped forward, but Megan was faster "your in mount justice this is Batman, Robin, Artemis, Kid-Flash, aqua-lad, and i'm Miss. martian or Megan" she pointed to everyone and her self as she called there names.

"My names Nova, I think" the boy replied unsteady, "and this is doomtigere" the boy told them hugging the tiger more closely.

Megan smiled, " where are you from Nova.

"i-i-i don't know" Nova replied confused.

"well you got be from somewhere" wally said.

"Robin we need to talk, in privet" Batman said walking to the door, Robin fallowed Batman out of the room down the stairs and into the main room.

"whats up?" Robin asked.

"take a look at this" Batman handed Robin a piece of paper.

"these are his test results" said Robin looking interested, Robin took a few moments reading it then looked up thinking.

then Batman said "I want to know more, not one of the league members could identify these readings"

"and how am i supposed to find out?" Robin asked Batman.

"hes going to join us" Batman replied calmly.

"but hes only 12" Robin argued.

"so, you were younger when you started" Batman said confidence in his tone.

"but" Robin began.

Batman cut him off "don't argue, he may need training but that what this place is for right, and don't worry he wont go into the field Intel i deem him ready"

"how are we going to tell him" Robin asked.

"that's for you figure out" Batman said and heading for the zeta tube, Robin herd it say "BATMAN 02." and he was gone.

_"great, now how am i supposed to tell him?" _Robin thought to himself.

just then he herd Megan say "this is the kitchen and down here is the briefing room" Robin saw all of them come through the doorto his right and they all instantly looked at him _great just great _he thought to himself.


End file.
